


Pack Street: When You Close Your Eyes

by EyeOfTheTempest



Category: Packstreet, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Feels o plenty., Gen, Narrow Mauling Evasion, Slight implied self loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTempest/pseuds/EyeOfTheTempest
Summary: Just a short something depicting how I imagine Dora young savage went down. From Charlie's perspective.This story, in my opinion, may not be quite as depressing as some of the other stories out there, but still, be warned.





	

Carefully, I shut the door behind us as I follow Pandora into the back room. She begins to rummage around on shelves for something. This room is where extras are kept, it seems like. Things there isn't space for in the main store. The walls are a dull gray, and made out of some sort of brick. Shelves line every wall. There's a door leading back into the store, and a small window, which a chilly breeze is currently leaking through. There's no one else in the store now. Just me and her. She's closing soon, I think.

"C'mon.." Dora mumbles idly. "It has to be around here somewhere.."   
I've kinda forgotten what it is I asked for, but I'm sure she'll remind me any second now. In the meantime, I begin to peruse the shelves. Both out of curiousity, and lack of anything better to do.   
I'm vaguely aware of some sort of clicking noise. It sounds.....weird. Like...a paintball gun. I look around, but I don't see anything that could be making it. Maybe I'm just not seeing something....? Who cares.

Originally, I WAS examining shelves, but now I've just sort of spaaced out. I stare idly into space, and wait. Not thinking about anything in particular.

There it is again, that clicking noise. What on earth...?  
I look around again, but nothing is visible. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep last night. 

Eventually, Dora taps me on the shoulder. "Found it." In her paw, she holds up a set of thick black cords. They seem pretty sturdy. Perfect for tying things together.   
Right, that's why I came here.

After a few moments examination, I nod. "I'll take it."   
"Great! Let's go ring this up, shall we?" Dora heads towards the door, when I hear the noise again. I can feel my ears perk up. Weird. I still don't know where it's coming from. I hear it again. This time more clearly. It sounds like...the window? 

Immediately, I scamper towards it. It's too high up, so I pull a box under it to hop up on. I peak my head out the window, but all I can see is an alleyway. There's nothing there. Just a few trash cans. 

"Charlie?" A voice calls.   
Oh, right. Dora.   
I turn around to find her staring at me.  
"Charlie, is something wrong?"  
"No." I respond. "I just keep hearing this weird noise."  
"So something IS wrong?" She repeats. I don't think 'wrong' is exactly the term for it. Something's simply...amiss. Out of place. It's just that incessant clicking. Now I can hear...hooves?   
No, something must be wrong here.   
"Yes." I reply, hopping off the box. "But for now, it is unimportant."

She just stares at me. 

Why is she staring at me?   
I squint a bit harder then usual.  
There's the noise again.  
"Charlie, are you ok?"   
"What?"  
"Are you Ok?"   
"Fine. Sorry." 

This time, I hear a new noise.  
It's like a paintball gun being fired. A gentle 'pf'. Barely audible.

Barely.

It's followed by whistling. I immediately duck, and roll to the side, coming to rest on my knees. 

It's a common stereotype that foxes naturally have quick reflexes.

There just might be something to that.

I look up to find Pandora staring in the direction of the window. What she's looking at, I have no clue. She just keeps staring, slack jawed at the window. It's then that I notice her paw, which is covering a vein on her neck.

After a moment, her paw begins to twitch. I watch as her legs suddenly buckle and she falls to her knees. She twitches violently before falling onto her side. 

"Dora...?" I offer. She just sits there, twitching. Grunts of what I can only imagine are pain escape her maw as she writhes around for a second longer, before stopping suddenly, and rolling onto her feet. She's on all fours now.

She looks up at me.  
I'm usually not good at placing expressions, but even I can tell the very obvious look in her eyes.

Her opens slightly, and she begins to growl.

Pan-

No

Whatever this thing is, it's not friendly. 

Fear rockets through me as she pounces suddenly. I duck, and she narrowly misses me, slamming into a shelf. I find that Dora never quite finished closing the door. Taking advantage of this, I scamper through it and shut it behind me. 

I keep my back pressed up against the door for support as I slump to my knees. 

Adrenaline is coursing through my veins, and my thoughts are a blur.

I don't know what's happening but I'm not ok with it. I'm not ok with it.  
I'm not ok.   
I'm- 

Something slams into the door.   
Off instinct, I leap away from it seconds before it's busted open by that Thing. She sees me, and tries to pounce again. 

I'm too fast. She slams into a rack of toys, burrying herself under the products. She thrashes around, sending boxes flying everywhere. The rack soars into a window, shattering it. 

She sees me again. 

I back up. 

She sprints forward on all fours, but I hop up onto another shelf. She smacks into the shelf, knocking it over. This time, she doesn't get struck under it. I crawl backwards before getting to my paws as she recovers from the impact. 

There's gotta be some way out of this.  
Think, darn it.  
Think  
Think  
THINK  
T H I N K

There. 

I see my exit.

Wrapped around the Thing's leg is the set of cords Pandora dropped.   
If I can just...

She springs at me again. Barely, I move out of the way. 

What is there for her to get stuck on? 

Maybe I could tie her up..

No, to risky.

There's nothing to do.

She dives again, and I evade. 

My breaths are becoming more heavy and I'm starting to feel warm. 

I can't keep this up forever.

But what do I do?

What in a sex shop could possibly be used to-

I spot a nearby mannequin bolted into the ground. 

Perfect. 

I slowly staged around the now almost recovered Tigress.   
She looks up at me.   
We stare for a moment.

She pounces. 

I duck out of the way, but suddenly slip and fall on my back.   
With horror, I realize that she's pinned the sleeve of my sweater.  
NononO not like this.  
I cut it lose with my claws, before grabbing one of the cords and wrapping it around a mannequin's neck. 

I dive backwards as she looms over me. She pounces, but doesn't get far. She struggles against her bindings as I run towards the exit.

I stop suddenly, and back up as I hear police sirens. 

No.

Not again.

I double back, and sprint towards the backroom. 

Climbing up a box or two, I dive out the window, and sprint down the alley towards where I think is home.

I don't care. 

It doesn't matter. 

I just need to go.

So I run.

And keep running.

And keep running.

And I don't stop until I can only hear the sirens in my head, and not in my ears.   
I head through the door, and upstairs immediately. 

 

Flopping down onto my bed, I curl up, cuddling my bushy tail, and just begin to try and comprehend what happened. 

It all happened so fast.  
I barely remember anything aside from I was buying something, and then Dora went savage, and-

....

Dora went savage. 

She went savage. SHE, went savage.

I don't know how, or why. Why her. She was smart, talented and kind. She had life figured out.

And now she's gone.

Turned into a mindless monster. 

Forever.

 

I'm shaking now. My breathes are shaky, possibly more so then when I was fighting for my life against my best friend. 

It occurs to me now that that may be the last I ever see of her.

I may never see her again. 

I'm shaking harder now.

I don't know when I started crying, but my face is wet, so evidently I did at some point. 

I just feel like closing my eyes.   
Like pretending that nothing else exists.   
But I know that the moment I open them back up, this will all still be there.

Why.  
Why did it have to be her.  
Why did it have to happen.

 

Why wasn't it me.....?


End file.
